japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Eureka Seven AO (Anime)
Eureka Seven AO (エウレカセブンAO (エイオー) is a Japanese anime series by Bones, and serving as a direct sequel to the original Eureka Seven (Anime). The Eureka Seven AO anime series was directed by Tomoki Kyoda. While it was written by Sho Aikawa. Including with the music being done by Koji Nakamura. While the series was done once again in the Bones Studio. The show began airing in Japan on April 12, 2012 to November 20, 2012. The English version aired on August 13, 2013 to October 15, 2013. Eureka Seven AO tells the story of Ao Fukai, a young boy living on the island of Iwato Jima in Okinawa with his adopted grandfather Toshio Fukai. He comes into contact with Mark 1, which turns out to be his mother's mecha Nirvash, which no one has been able to make it work since his mother used it. Ao becomes the pilot of the Nirvash, and embarks on an journey to find the truth about her disappearance. Including to figure out his own origins as well. Ao ends up joining an organization called Generation Blue with Nirvash, and helps fights G-Monsters/Secrets. During the finale, Ao also meets his long lost father, Renton Thurston. Background The story begins on April, the year of 2025 at the Okinawa Islands. Thirteen-year-old Ao Fukai, after walking his childhood friend, Naru Arata, back to her home, stumbles upon smugglers Gazelle, Pippo and Han Juno. When a Scub Coral suddenly appears, Ao runs back to his house, accidentally taking a bracelet that the three were smuggling to the Japanese Armed Forces. The smugglers discover that the bracelet has gone missing, and they go to find Ao to retrieve it back the next day. When another Scub Coral appears containing a G-Monster, it wreaks havoc all over Iwato Jima. Ao soon realizes that the bracelet is one owned by his long-lost mother, Eureka, years ago and refuses to give it up. The G-Monster continues its attack on Iwato Jima, and Ao is forced to pilot an IFO, which was being transported by the Japanese Navy, and uses it to defeat the G-Monster. As the bracelet activates the IFO, his hair changes from brown to turquoise at the start of the battle, all while Team Pied Piper pilots Fleur Blanc and Elena Peoples watch, realizing that this IFO is the first ever model made. Ao is kidnapped and taken into custody by local musician Kazuyuki Kaneshiro, who apologizes to him for what his generation has done. The citizens have blamed Eureka for the terrible accidents that befell the island when she had appeared out of nowhere in the past. Another Scub Coral surfaces, bringing forth a massive G-Monster in the area. The smugglers free Ao, bringing the boy back to the Nirvash, which he realizes must be the IFO piloted by his mother, and that he was the one meant to pilot it in her absence. With renewed resolve to protect Iwato Jima, Ao takes on the G-Monster with some help from Team Pied Piper. In the aftermath, Ao begins to learn that the world is more complex than he realized. Flying to the world's largest Plant Coral in Okinawa, Ao meets up with Naru and Ivica Tanović, the chief of Team Pied Piper, who tells him about Eureka's disappearance. In hopes of finding his mother and learn more about his birth, Ao decides to join Génération Bleu. While adjusting to the people and lifestyle in Génération Bleu, Ao begins to feel uncertain about why he joined them in the first place. Meanwhile, the smugglers meet with Christophe Blanc, president of Génération Bleu, who briefs them about the organization's purpose for studying the Scub Corals, and fighting the Secrets. Team Goldilocks undergoes an operation, but they are soon under attack by a Secret disguised as a hurricane. Team Pied Piper are then dispatched to aid Team Goldilocks. When Team Pied Piper arrives, they find that Bruno Hans, leader of Team Goldilocks, sacrificed himself to save his companions. After retrieving the pilots and their IFOs, they return to confront the enemy Secret, leaving an exhausted Ao behind. After waking, Ao hears from Chloe McCaffrey, one of Goldilocks' pilots, about their battle with the Secret and comes up with a plan to defeat it. While Ao confronts the Secret, he is watched by an enigmatic figure, who takes an interest in him. The stranger, who calls himself Truth, invades Génération Bleu's headquarters in search for the Nirvash. After having a confrontation with him, Ao is knocked unconscious and has a dream. In this dream, Truth disguises himself as Ao and takes Naru to see a Plant Coral, but when the real Ao finds them, Truth disappears with Naru, even after Ao tries to save her. After waking up three days later, Ao is informed that Truth was indeed at Iwato Jima and has kidnapped Naru. A Secret appears in the Republic of Faisal Arabia, but on behalf of its own interests, the United States government forces Génération Bleu to not engage it. Ao's comrade, Fleur reveals to him the reason why she hates her father, Christophe is because Christophe chose to save her from dying from a car accident instead of his wife five years ago. Ao manages to cheer her up, and both return with renewed spirits to battle when they are finally authorized to confront the enemy. Nakamura, an officer of the Japanese Defense Force, runs an experiment in Tokyo Bay trying to create an artificial Plant Coral. However, a Secret appears and starts wreaking havoc. Team Pied Piper is dispatched to the area, but when Ao is informed that protecting the city from the Secret is not their top priority, he leaves against orders to engage it. A Scub Burst appears in Phoenix, Arizona, and while Team Pied Piper is on standby waiting for an official authorization to intervene, Ao and Ivica go ahead to evaluate the situation. As they arrive, Ao meets Truth once more, holding a group of survivors hostage while the U.S. Army comes up with a different approach to confront the enemy Secret with disastrous consequences. Team Pied Piper returns from a mission in Australia, unaware that they have brought with them a sand-like substance that makes the child pilots have strong hallucinations. Meanwhile, the smugglers investigate the past of Ao's fellow pilot Elena just to discover that she is even more mysterious than they previously imagined, seeing that she resembles an indie rock star named Miller, who seems to be a spy for the American government. Team Pied Piper goes to a Génération Bleu space station to deposit Quartz that has been collected to Team Harlequin. While there, a Secret attacks a Scub Coral that has materialized in low orbit, and Team Pied Piper is sent out to intervene. When Ao then manages to destroy the Scub Coral in orbit, it turns out to have the Gekko inside of it with the Nirvash Type0 piloted by none other than Eureka. On board the Gekko, Ao discovers that the Eureka before him is a past incarnation of her, from the time she was still pregnant. Soon, the ship is surrounded by the Japanese Armed Forces and Okinawan Allied Forces, all desperate to take possession of both the past Eureka and her Nirvash. While trying to figure out how to send Eureka back to her own time, Ao, Team Pied Piper and the smugglers are attacked by Truth. Despite Truth's intervention, Ao manages to return Eureka to her proper time. He then hears from her that the baby she is carrying is not a boy, but a girl, meaning Ao has an older sister. After returning home to find more about his sister, he learns from his grandfather Dr. Toshio Fukai that Naru reappeared, but upon reuniting with her, the Japanese government declares claim of Iwato Jima and blames Ao for the death of one of its officers, Endo. Uneasy after his last encounter with Naru and Eureka's claim that the Secrets are not enemies, a sleep-deprived Ao is sortied along his team to confront a Secret which has appeared beside a Scub Coral that was mysteriously reactivated. Ao is shot down by the enemy and after waking up, he learns that the other Scub Coral around the world are being reactivated as well, putting Génération Bleu in a state of maximum alert to confront the multiple Secrets emerging near them. Several countries join Génération Bleu's special Operation Polaris to lure all Secrets that have appeared around the world to a deserted area in the Arctic and destroy them. The plan goes well, until Truth interferes and changes its course above Norway's Plant Coral, and Ao takes the initiative to ensure that the operation ends with no civilian casualties. After disposing of the Secrets with his newfound weapon, the Quartz Gun, Ao learns that his actions has changed history and is the only one who realizes that. Ao confirms that the members of Team Goldilocks are living ordinary lives as if they were never assembled at all. However, the public opinion starts turning against Génération Bleu and during an operation in the middle of the ocean, the Quartz Gun starts moving by itself. Han Juno concluded the book of Johannson, who believed the existence of another world, where their world human population is around half of its original number, Okinawa became an independent nation and the Soviet Union still exists in their realm. Ao confronts Truth and has a brief encounter with Eureka who reveals to him the reason for her disappearance. To protect his comrades, Ao surrenders himself, the Nirvash, and the Quartz Gun to the U.S. Army. With the whole world in doubt regarding Génération Bleu's intentions, Fleur and Elena decide to launch an attack on the carrier where Ao is, being held by U.S. officer Nick Tanaka, in order to bring him back. Furious upon hearing that he is actually a Secret who has lost his memories, Truth destroys Génération Bleu's space station among thousands of satellites around the globe. The Allied Forces blame Génération Bleu for the incident and launch an attack against them. Truth takes the opportunity to infiltrate the base and attempts to steal the Quartz Gun, but is stopped by Christophe, who sacrifices himself to allow Ao and Fleur to escape. After learning that both Elena and the members of Team Harlequin switched sides to join the Allied Forces, Ao and his friends manage to escape, taking the Quartz Gun with them. With nowhere to run, the remaining members of Team Pied Piper are contacted by the Japanese government offering them shelter and support according to a deal Christophe made with the Secrets before his death, in that Fleur is to be heir as the president of Génération Bleu. Team Pied Piper, the Japanese Government, and the Secrets join forces to prevent the Allied Forces from claiming the Scub Corals' Quartzes. While Naru rallies supporters for her cause of having the Plant Corals shut down, Elena joins the Allied IFO squad along with Maggie Kwan, but Eureka appears before them and makes Elena remember the truth about her origins from 1981 that she wanted so much to deny. Soon after, both are dispatched to fight Ao, and when he manages to finally dissuade Elena, what appears before them is Truth, now fused with an IFO. Truth attacks Ao, who is rescued by Naru when she teleports him and the Nirvash to her side in Okinawa. Reunited once more, Ao and Naru discuss the situation when Team Harlequin appears and reveals that Truth's current form can kill all people infected by the Scub Corals who approach him. As he is the son of a Coralian, Ao should stay away from him. Regardless, Ao decides to join his companions against Truth. Meanwhile, back in Eureka's timeline, her husband Renton Thurston boards the original Nirvash in an attempt to rescue her. Truth and Ao fight for the Quartz Gun until it fires once more, erasing Truth and converting Ao's Nirvash into the Nirvash Neo. It also rewrites history once more to render it such that Génération Bleu defeated the Allied Forces including Naru. As Naru is being hospitalized, Ao witnesses the Nirvash Spec V3 coming from the pillar and encounters it, meeting his father Renton for the first time. After having a brief encounter with the phased-out Eureka, Renton sets with Ao to Iwato Jima where he thanks Toshio for taking care of his family and then decides to make use of the Quartz Gun to destroy the original Scub Coral at his timeline and prevent it from spreading itself throughout the dimensions. As Ao confronts him to stop it, he learns that surprisingly, Truth has not fully disappeared, but has become the Nirvash Neo's archetype instead. Ao also learned that his older sister, Amber Thurston, had died soon after she was born. He then decides to make use of the Quartz Gun's last shot to negate the Secrets' existence to change Eureka's fate and have her reunited with Renton. Because of this, Ao is transported to June 15, 2027 where he bids farewell to Truth. Difference Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Ao is introduced as he jumps off a cliff to swim in the ocean water. But in the anime, he first seen flying his FP car. *In the manga, Eureka never dyes her turquoise hair dark brown. But in the anime, she does so in order to not rouse suspicion from the citizens after she arrived in Ao's world (although she is seen in one flashback without dyed hair when Ao was a toddler). *In the manga, Ao immediately realizes that his brown hair had turned turquoise when he activated the Nirvash Mark I. But in the anime, he didn't realize that his hair had changed colors until he overheard someone mention him and called him "the kid with blue hair". *In the manga, Ao and Naru appear to be in love with each other. But in the anime, while their relationship is hinted to be romantic, they hastily maintain they are just friends. *In the manga, Ao never sees the hazy form of the damaged Nirvash Neo before his final battle against the Secrets. But in the anime, he sees it once as he returns his mother to her world for the first time. *In the manga, Christophe never sacrifices himself to save Ao and Fleur from Truth. But in the anime, he does do this. *In the manga, Elena shows no hatred towards Eureka. But in the anime, she shows resentment towards her because Eureka brought her to the year 2020 and mistakenly thought she was from Eureka's world, although this turns out to be false and that Eureka saved her from a Scub Burst in 1981. *In the manga, Fleur's feelings towards Ao are not apparent, although hinted to be romantic. But in the anime, it is strongly implied that Fleur has feelings for Ao due to her always blushing around him and worrying about him, especially at the possibility that he will one day disappear. *In both versions, Renton and Eureka wear identical bracelets, and Eureka's bracelet is used to awaken the Nirvash Mark I, which Ao obtains. In the manga, Renton gives his bracelet to Ao as a parting gift. But in the anime, Renton gives Ao his old ref board instead. *In both versions, Ao has several fond memories of his mother. In the manga, Ao remembers when Eureka told him about love. But in the anime, this flashback is never shown. *In the manga, Ao's surprised reaction when Renton introduces himself implies that Eureka told Ao about his father. But in the anime, Ao didn't seem to know his father's name until the past Eureka told him who her husband is, although it is possible she did tell him about Renton when he was younger but he forgot as he got older. *In the manga, Eureka never mentions about high levels of trapar affecting her unborn daughter during her first trip into the past. But in the anime, she does bring this up and this causes her to worry about giving birth to a child that might come and will resent her. *In the manga, Renton never boards the Trinton ship to see Eureka in holographic form and explain the cause of her current situation when he first arrived in Ao's world. But in the anime, he does do all of this. *In the manga, Naru never kisses Ao. But in the anime, she does so although it was later revealed to have been a dream. *In the manga, Naru witnesses Ao leaving their world to travel 10 years in the past to save his parents and orders him to come back soon. But in the anime, she was hospitalized when he traveled to the past and never learns about his departure. *In the manga, Ao willfully uses the Quartz Gun on Truth to destroy him and decided to use it only to erase anything evil despite knowing it can alternate time. But in the anime, Truth uses the quartz Gun on himself and Ao is so scared at changing the timeline that he refuses to use the gun again. *In the manga, after destroying the Secrets, Ao is told by Truth that no one will likely remember him due to using the Quartz Gun to change history three times and encounters his mother in holographic form one last time before she disappears. But in the anime, he doesn't see his mother in holographic form again after his final battle against the Secrets and is told of his existence being erased in his world two years later. *In the manga, Ao is able to convince Naru that Truth is tricking her and she reconciles with him, and he expresses at rage towards Truth for what he did to her. But in the anime, he is never able to get her to change her opinion about Truth and Ao unintentionally almost kills her during a quarrel, but he saves her. *In the manga, Naru, Fleur, and Elena meet at a hill and see Ao returning to the island after traveling through different times for two years, and their reactions strongly imply that they remember him. But in the anime, this never happens. *In the manga, Eureka's bracelet wounds up in Naru's care by Fleur, who knew Ao always wanted to give it to Naru as a gift, and she is seen wearing it in the final scene. Butin the anime, Ao did want to give it to Naru when he first received it but wears it throughout the series himself. *In the manga, Eureka appears in holographic form three times. But in the anime, it was five times. *In the manga, Truth's physical body is destroyed by Eureka (in holographic form) as she vowed to protect her son from him. But in the anime, he shot himself with the Quartz Gun and seemingly died. In both versions, after his "death", he becomes the archetype of the Nirvash Mark I and becomes the Nirvash Neo. *In the manga, Renton, Eureka, and Ao share a joyous family embrace during the final battle against the Secrets. But in the anime, this never happens. *In the manga, Renton arrives in Ao's world from a single pillar of the Seven Swell. But in the anime, it was seven pillars of the Seven Swells. *In the manga, when they first meet, Renton introduces himself by telling Ao he is Ao's father. But in the anime, he introduced himself by telling Ao and the Team Pied Piper crew he is Eureka's husband. *In the manga, Eureka strongly refused to part ways with Ao and let him risk his own life to fight the Secrets on his own, but Renton supported his decision and told their son how their sacrifices to protect Ao were worth it. But in the anime, although saddened to be separated from their son, Renton and Eureka supported Ao's decision to fight the Secrets on his own and Renton calls Ao "son" for the first time. *In the manga, it is never revealed what happened to the Nirvash Neo and Truth during the two years when Ao was traveling through times. But in the anime, Truth decided to continue time-traveling with the Nirvash Neo and parted ways with Ao when they arrived in the year 2027. Episodes *'24' (total) OVA *'The Flowers of Jungfrau' Theme Songs :Opening *'Escape' (Ep. 1 – 13) *'BravBlue' (Ep. 14 – 24) :Closing *'Stand by me' (Ep. 1 – 12) *'Iolite' (Ep. 14 – 24) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yutaro Honjo' as Ao Fukai *'Kanako Miyamoto' as Naru Arata *'Akio Nojima' as Alexander Boyd *'Ayaka Ohashi' as Fleur Blanc *'Chiaki Omigawa' as Elena Peoples *'Ayu Matsuura' as Chloe McCaffrey *'Ayumi Fujimura' as Maggie Kwan *'Chie Nakamura' as Rebecka Halstrom *'Hidenobu Kiuchi' as Georg *'Ikuya Sawaki' as Stanley Fry *'Kaori Nazuka' as Eureka *'Keiji Fujiwara' as Renton Thurston *'Katsunosuke Hori' as Toshio Fukai *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Truth *'Keikou Sakai' as Pippo *'Koichi Tochika' as Yasumochi Nakamura *'Nao Toyama' as Noah *'Rokuro Naya' as Christophe Blanc *'Takuya Kirimoto' as Gazelle *'the late Tetsuo Goto' as Ivica Tanovic *'Tomekichi Himuka' as Nick Tanaka *'Yoshinori Fujita' as Han Juno :English *'Micah Solusod' as Ao Fukai *'Lindsay Seidel' as Naru Arata *'Charlie Campbell' as Alexander Boyd *'Sainty Reid' as Fleur Blanc *'Jad Saxton' as Elena Peoples *'Felecia Angelle' as Chloe McCaffrey *'Morgan Garrett' as Maggie Kwan *'Jamie Marchi' as Rebecka Halstrom *'Tyson Rinehart' as Georg *'Kent Williams' as Stanley Fry *'Stephanie Sheh' as Eureka *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Renton Thurston *'R. Bruce Elliot' as Toshio Fukai *'Todd Haberkorn' as Truth *'Matt Thurston' as Pippo *'Duncan Brannan' as Yasumochi Nakamura *'Monica Rial' as Noah *'Chuck Huber' as Christophe Blanc *'Brandon Potter' as Gazelle *'John Swasey' as Ivica Tanovic *'Andrew Chandler' as Nick Tanaka *'Anthony Bowling' as Han Juno Trivia *The only series that got negative reviews from critics. It was mostly fans from Japan that gave the series negative reviews. *There has also been speculation about a second season, or something else that is Eureka Seven related, due to a poll that has recently been taken off BONES' Facebook page for Eureka Seven AO asking what its viewers wanted to see next. A large percentage of viewers said they wished to see a new version of Eureka Seven: AO, that revolves around Ao living in his parents' world with them and his family. *The character Fleur Blanc's name means "White Flower" in French. *In Episode 21, at 16:01 there are parodies of Popeye's and Subway in the cafeteria. *Hannah Bester is named for the science-fiction writer Alfred Bester. *Chloe and Maeve McCaffrey are named for science-fiction writer Anne McCaffrey, who died shortly before the show was produced. *The title of episode 23, "The Final Frontier", is a homage to the original series of Star Trek. *The title of episode 24, "The Door Into Summer", references a Robert Heinlein book of the same name that also features time travel. *At the end of episode 24, the shot of Ao's Nirvash appearing in the Earth's orbit is a visual and aural homage to the 2001 movie A Space Odyssey. *In episode 12, Christophe Blanc's comment that "We truly are International Rescue" is a reference to the 1960s series Thunderbirds, which featured an organization named International Rescue sending people all over the world in advanced vehicles to save civilians from various disasters. *In episode 18, the note attached to the bottles has a sketch of kyubey from medoka magica. *In episode 19, Elena strikes a pose that is a reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Renton and Eureka are the only two main characters from the original series to return. Not only that they retain their English voice actors when they appear as adults. However Eureka still has her Japanese voice actress while Renton had to be voiced by Holland's Japanese voice actor. all information on the Eureka Seven AO (Anime) came from http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/wiki/Eureka_Seven:_AO Category:TV SHOWS